The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece and, more particularly, to an electronic timepiece with comment or message information and/or alarm output capability.
Conventional electronic timepieces with alarm functions do not comprise means for providing comment or message information relating to alarm time information. Accordingly, even if the alarm time information is provided, the meaning of the alarm is difficult to understand because of the absence of related comment or message information.
Therefore, it is greatly desired that the alarm electronic timepiece be able to point out such comment or message information as to provide a particular meaning to alarm conditions.